blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
BlogClan Files
BlogClan Files Allegiances Leader: Jaystar Deputy : Willowlight Medicine Cat: Flowerstream Warriors: Russetfeather Apprentice:Redpaw Iceflower Owlwater Apprentice:Gigglepaw Frostflower Shinepelt Apprentice:Flowerpaw Hobbitheart Apprentice:Frostpaw Stormy Sea Wavesplash Apprentices: Redpaw Gigglepaw Flowerpaw Icepaw Frostpaw Elders: Raggedoak Cakeheart Hazelburrow Newest Chapter Chapter Not Writing Right Now Guys,help.These books are real and I'm freaking out.I nearly fainted when I found out JB was Einstein's son,see Chapter 1,anyway I promised myself I'd wait before I read book 6 but I'm confuzled!JB can't be Eduard Einstein...for one thing,Eduard could not have been sent to the future without JB,so how did that even happen?AHHH!And its really weird,JB keeps acting like something bad is about to happen and book 6 is called Risked ''and if one of my favorite idiots dies I'll just die! Someone help.And worse,while JB and Jonah and Katherine and other people were watching this thing,sort of like a video,a conversation between Albert Einstein and his ex-wife(who went to the future.She was dead by this point) and she kept talking about their son in the future and JB kept yelling“she can't do that!Completely illegal!" Then Mileva Einstein says something about her son,then says “Or should I say JB" and everyone panics...JB most of all,of course.AND IT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER!The epilogue was JB asking Jonah stupid questions when Jonah is the one who should be stupid.Help me,I have a problem. Update,started book 6.Stupid author keeps playing with my feelings!AHHH!Honestly,the only thing they say about the JB/Einstein thing is “After their last trip through time,JB was having an identity crisis of his own." After Jonah wants to know who he is.The missing kids from history are all real people,but the books are fiction,right?Things went completely crazy when Anastasia Romanov and her brother Alexei are listed as missing kids when scientists have PROVED that they are dead.“There,on the Skidmores' porch,stood Anastasia Romanov.To his credit,Jonah did not blurt out ''aren't you supposed to be dead?" JB is the best character ever.He was boring till book 5 and now I'm obsessed with it.JB is super calm,then like yells at everyone,but he never panics.He finds out he is related to Einstein,what does he do?PANIC!Like JB has ever done that before!Basically,he is having what my teacher calls a pity party.“Oh boo hoo I couldn't do anything time had to stop otherwise I would be a crazy person in the nineteen hundreds my life stinks!" Pretty much what JB was saying in the book five epilogue.Then book 6 is literally a day later and they forget all about JB!I'm too mad to write. New update.....AHHHHHHH!JB is not even in book 6 so far.Last time that happened was book five,where time had stopped....except time travelers weren't frozen in time.But JB is a time traveler!Why was he frozen?In a time hollow?A place where time can't stop because TIME DOESN'T EXIST!!!!!And does Jonah care the next day?“Who am I?"Isn't it kind of mean to ask JB that right after he is completely confused about the same question?How was he supposed to know he is related to Albert Einstein?STUPID,Jonah,STUPID!Anyway,not gonna write till I learn more about JB.He's such an important character. I didn't learn more about JB.I finished book six and I'm dreaming out.I'm barely holding on to my sanity!JONAH GOT SHOT!Shot,as in with a gun!I'M FREAKING OUT!He was shot,a kid named Gavin was shot,Katherine broke her arm and Chip nearly died!AHH!Then all JB did was put Jonah and Gavin in a hospital.No mention of Albert' Einstein at all or the whole “JB's not from the future" thing.And how are Jonah and Katherine supposed to go home with injuries without their parents being suspicious?Ugh. Ok,it's been over a month since I read book seven.And that one just left me more confused. Now,Charles Lindbergh,famous pilot,has kidnapped Katherine.That's great.Then all the adults in Jonah's neighborhood turn into teenagers.Wow.OK Jonah's dad was funny.He ran around the kitchen screaming “this is awesome!" For like ten minutes.Yeah.Ok,here's my favorite part: Jonah and his mom are outside,then she falls down with a tranquilizer dart in her neck.Jonah freaks out.Kid jumps out of no where and yells“You should've seen the look on your face!"Jonah then panicked twice as much becuz the kid was JB.Then he wanted to punch JB.So that was nice. Towards the end it began to mention the JB-Einstein thing,which made me want to yell “thank you."He ended up going crazy,but at least they mentioned it. And,apparently,Jonah has a twin brother from another dimension.And neither one is a famous missing kid from history.NEITHER ONE.Jonah and Jordan are orphans from 1932 who happened to look like Charles Lindbergh Jr.Ok.... Now the two dimensions are stuck together so Jonah now has a twin brother named Jordan. I felt like screaming when I got there too,partly because JB is obsessed with NEVER going back to a time you already lived in,so when he was holding this baby that looked a lot like Jonah,Jonah panicked.“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" “Jonah,it's not you." “So Gary and Hodge did clone me!"Lol.At least that went well. So then they went home and Jordan freaked out since he didn't know who Jonah was....yeah,that was nice too.Also fun, “Hey mom,dad,me and Katherine have been traveling through time.I'm gonna go rescue her from the future.Bye!" “No,let us come!We'll have an adventure as a family!" I'm starting to think Jonah's dad may replace JB as my favorite character.Besides,in that book JB was horrible.At the beginning,first of all he laughed at Jonah for panicking(see above),then he walked into a tree and had an asthma attack.That was smart.Then he went crazy,and at the end he was just like “Yeah Jonah you have a twin brother,have a nice life."And that was it.What a great guy. So,now I'm needing book 8.OH NO I WENT TO THE LIBRARY YESTERDAY AND I DIDN'T EVEN LOOK FOR THE BOOK I'M SO MAD AT MYSELF!Ugh. Chapters One= Gigglepaw stared at her paws, "We won't get home." Flowerpaw looked at her, "Of course we will, Giggle". She looked off into the trees as if there was something to see out there, "We'll be home,somehow". Gigglepaw shook her head.“We've tried.And failed." Owlwater must have heard the conversation, "Giggle, don't lose hope". “But it's been four years!" Gigglepaw protested. Willow came over as well. “We can't change the past," She murmured during one of her rare moments of being philosophical. “Change the past!" Owlwater exclaimed, “Willowlight, you're a genius!" “That is why I'm deputy," She teased, “But I said we can't change the past". “Maybe we can," Owl said with an evil grin. |-|Two= “How?"Frostpaw asked.“It's not possible to change the past." Owlwater rolled his eyes.“Don't you ever read science fiction?" “I did!"Giggle said.“There was this cool series about missing people and they lived in the future but they were supposed to be in the past and this guy sends them back in time but he doesn't know he's also from history,he's actually the son of Albert Einstein,then-"Giggle took a deep breath,and Owl used his chance to make her stop talking. “See?Time travel."Owl said triumphantly. Willow rolled her eyes.“Oh,great smart one,how do you suppose we build a time machine?" “Actually in my books they didn't need a time machine!They used this thing called an Elucidater to travel through time and talk to JB,the guy who's Albert Einst-" “SHUT UP!"everyone yelled at once.Giggle backed away slowly. “Sorry.Too bad we don't have an Elucidator,though." “Why can't we make one?"suggested Flowerpaw. Giggle sighed.“Because Elucidators are from the future,and he never lets the kids keep it so they can't study it.I have no idea how it works.Just that it uses camouflage to blend in,so in the twenty-first century it's sort of like a cell phone." “Not much to go on."Owl said.“But we'll go and do this!" Giggle watched the others nod.Then something popped into her head.Maybe reading books her whole life had taught her something.“What about the cause and effect of time?"everyone turned to her.“In the book,JB gives this lady an Elucidator,she gives it to a kid,he gives it to Einstien's wife.Then she uses it to send her son to the future,and JB was Eduard Einstein,so without him,he'd never be in the future...."She trailed off when she realized that didn't make sense. “Giggle,that's not much help."Frostfeather said,turning back to the Elucidator idea. “It would need to be made of branches."Redpaw suggested. “No,rocks." “Metal!"Willow yelled. “Elucidators are all of those things."Giggle whispered.“They blend in,like chameleons,remember?In 1483 it was just a rock,but the kids cod still use it to communicate with JB.In 1600 it was...wait,they lost it in 1600.1611 it was a candleholder,and in 1903 it was a compass.Metal,rocks,wood,leather....then in the present it looks like an iPhone." “How do we build that?"Stormy Sea complained. |-|Three= Giggle looked at her paws.“We need technology.Which we don't have out here." Willow smiled.“But the cats of twolegplace have access to their owners computers!" “So we can ask them to come into the house and bring whatever supplies we can gather here,then use whatever we fan find in the house to program a working time machine!"Hobbitheart said. “One problem,"Giggle said slowly.“Time travel books are always connected to the future.Elucidators are made with future technology,and so are other time travel machines." “She's right."Stormy sighed.“All we'd be able to use is a plain computer.What if we can't even read English anymore?We'd need to understand the words on the screen." “We'll be fine."Willow said.“And I think we can find more advanced computers in a library.Better yet,a school library.We'd have access to school files and stuff like that.Maybe we can use some of it for our machine." “Brilliant."Flowerpaw smiled.“What will we need for the device?" “Sticks and flat rocks of different sizes.And vines,lots of them.We probably need wires and cords,too."Giggle said. “How do you remember a book you read four years ago?"Owl asked. Gigglepaw shrugged.“It was a series,so there was a lot to remember and I guess I still know main details.But I don't have much of a plan for designing this thing." “I'll ask Jaystar about going to twolegplace,then we can plan the trip!"Willow called,running across camp. Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress